


The Salt Fic

by MCR_BFMV_TWD



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_BFMV_TWD/pseuds/MCR_BFMV_TWD





	The Salt Fic

I logged onto my account on the Kira fan club website. I had a message from 'The_One_And_Only_Kira'. It said:  
"I am Kira. I am looking for hot babes in your area and think you might be a suitable candidate."  
I fangirled so hard, before realising that I was indeed, ugly as fuck. Tears poured down my face as I morphed into the feels frog and threw myself out the window. Kira catches me at the bottom. He kisses my frog lips; I taste like salt.  
"I love salt, it's my cocaine." growls Kira seductively.  
I take the emergency salt out of my pocket and pour it into his mouth, making him choke and die.  
"I like my men how I like my crisps- lightly salted."


End file.
